boring_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival
Overview Survival is the Co-Op mode in Boring Man. It puts the player against multiple different troops from The Man's army. There are 350 waves total, with a boss appearing every 20. A wave is won when all of The Man's army for that wave is killed. Enemy Types Canadian Cannibal HP: 50 Weapon(s): Fists First Appearance: Wave 1 AI: The enemy moves around the field left and right, punching anyone it comes in contact with. Strategy: Keep your distance and shoot at it, or run through it, and one hit kill it with a backstab from the knife. Hopper HP: 50 Weapon(s): Fists First Appearance: Wave 1 AI: The same as the Canadian Cannibal, but is constantly jumping around while attacking, causing the majority of it's punches to miss. Strategy: Move left and right on the ground to evade it's punches, and shoot it while dodging. Blue Soldier HP: 50 Weapon(s): Burst Pistol, Pistol, Dual Pistols First Appearance: Wave 7 AI: Travels around the map, firing at any enemy it detects. Strategy: Use the map to your advantage, use cover when you can, and punish with high-damage weaponry at close range when it tries to close in. You are also able to easily take it down from a distance if you use rifles, or other long-range methods of damage. Purple HP: 100 Weapon(s): Assault Rifle, Power Rifle First Appearance: Wave 31 AI: Travels around the map, firing at any enemy it detects. Strategy: Purples hit hard. Take caution if you plan to approach one. Normally one can kill a non-overhealed player within a second. Keep your distance to stay out of their range, use cover to deal heavy damage at close range, or snipe them. There are multiple ways to handle one, but most of the time, they find you before you find them. Sniper HP: 100 Weapon(s): Sniper Rifle, Bolt Action First Appearance: Wave 51 AI: Keeps distance from players, normally off screen, and fires powerful, single shots at those who get within it's range. Strategy: Always stay under cover whenever Snipers are on the field. It's possible to tell when one is on the field by looking for Purples with night vision goggles on in the enemy list for that wave. Running through open places makes it easy to be shot. Stay in closed, close-quarters areas, and when they're the only enemy remaining, then carefully approach, and attack. Disciple HP: 150 Weapon(s): Magic First Appearance: Wave 75 AI: While it normally roams around, it will sometimes teleport behind the player, before rapidly firing at them to kill before the player can react. Strategy: Disciples are easily taken down by always staying alert, and keeping your back to a wall. You should wait for them to come to you, try and bait the AI into jumping by turning your character around occasionally, then punish it when it attempts to attack with high-damage weapons. Ninja (To be added) Bomber (To be added) Manlings HP: 30X player HP Weapon(s): Critical Magic First Appearance: Wave ??? (350) AI: Same as the Disciple Strategy: When it comes to the Manlings, they're made to end the game. They are the kill screen of Boring Man. They have massive health, deal X3 damage with every hit they land, and are near-impossible to kill by your average player. The only way that reliably works is by using the instant kill mutator to deal massive damage to them, and get as many kills as possible before dying. There is nothing past them, however, because they are not meant to be killed. That is the endgame. If you reach the Manlings, you have won.